


Oh, Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy, fluffy ImmortalAnex song fic based off of William Beckett's "Oh, Love!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Love

_though we know this is madness_

_can’t control, can’t resist it_

Music played fairly loudly through Kevin’s headphones, blocking out all the other noise around him. Sitting at his desk mindlessly scrolling through his tumblr page, he reminisced on everything that’s happened in the few weeks.

He finally got WiFi in his new room in the Creatures office, he hit 79k on his Twitter, played enough video games for a month’s worth of YouTube videos-

Oh, and he fell in love.

He wouldn’t really describe it as  _'fell'_ , that word seems awfully displeasing. It was more of a realization. Like forgetting to eat and then realizing you’re starving, or something like that. It was no more than a light slap to the ribcage, a loud, happy laugh, and then continuing on with the day, slightly happier and feeling more knowledgable.

Kevin’s always been one for the whole, ‘things don’t last, so enjoy what you get while you can’ attitude. He never really believed in love; he liked to believe that it was some capitalism-based rouse to get people to buy a sappy novella or spend $20 on a movie ticket. He never doubted it wasn’t strong, he’s seen people leave everyone and everything they know behind for love. But Kevin was always a ‘I’ll believe it when I see it’ guy.

He saw it today.

_sleep with one eye open on a bed of broken glass_

_in the middle of the ocean, yeah, I’d do that_

Aleks was definitely not someone Kevin would be interested in, so it was quite a shock when he found himself side-glancing at the older boy, smiling, even blushing a bit near him. Like a schoolgirl, Kevin turned into a flustered big ball of mess near Aleks. Turning his words into whispers near Aleks, tugging at his sleeves nervously, dressing a bit nicer each coming day.

He wasn’t trying to hide his feelings either. Jordan and Dan talk about it almost every day now, but never specifically mentioning Aleks’ name, just saying, ‘Oh, look at Kevin, dressing nicer to meet his forbidden lover’, or occasionally, when Kevin would turn grouchy at their laughs and snickers, Jordan would laugh, ‘Smile, Kevin; someone could be falling in love with you.’

Hell, even Seamus has taken notice to it - shaking his head a bit and letting out his genuine light chuckle when he sees Kevin lighten up when Aleks walks into the room. He definitely wasn’t trying to hide it.

Kevin smiled a bit, not even paying attention to what he was looking at on the stupid dashboard. It was like everyone knew Kevin had ‘fallen’ in love with Aleks except Kevin himself up until this point. 

_nothing lasts forever_ _but he makes me wanna try_

_I’d crawl across the desert, yeah, I’d do that_

Kevin was now humming the song that playing through his earbuds, tapping his foot lightly to the beat. He didn’t even hear as the door opened.

He felt someone lightly hit him in the abdomen, making him jump slightly, pulling out one earbud.

"Yeah?"

He looked up, and above him was Aleks, smiling down at him. He had on a shirt that had some graphic design on it, which he didn’t take much notice to, a pair of jeans and a beanie on. Kevin instantly beamed like he does, sitting up straight to match the boys eyes.

"I’m gonna grab some lunch, do you wanna come with?" Aleks asked, the smile never leaving his face. Kevin stood up instantly.

"Sure! Sounds great." Kevin smiled. And together they walked out the door, feet light, smiling like a couple that just got married. To even sell it, Kevin threw his arm around Aleks’ shoulders.

Yeah, Kevin didn’t fall in love. He more or so just… stumbled upon it.

_helpless under you device_

_and I’m young enough, dumb enough, tough enough not to think twice_

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get better at writing song fics.


End file.
